List of Episodes
List of Stuck With the Millers episodes Season 1. 1. Meet The Millers An introduction in a typical day in the life of the Miller family. 2. Greg's Crush Greg decides to tell Darcy how he feels about her. David plots to sabotage their relationship. 3. Back 2 School David starts first grade, but gets stuck with Ms. Shrinivas as a teacher again. Lizzie starts middle school and helps Lincoln, Clyde, Chandler, and Cody mend their friendship after a big fight in the summer. Emma begins high school, but gets picked on by Betsy. Robert and Riley start a cooking club, but trouble ensues when Mandee and Jackie want to join. 4. The Alchemist meet the Scientists David and Greg time travel to 1500 to meet their ancestors. 5. The New Kids Former fairies, Foop, Goldie, Poof, and Anti-Goldie get transferred to Ms. Shrinivas' class. Foop and Goldie become friends with David, while Poof and Anti-Goldie have a score to settle with Foop and Goldie. 6. Millers' Girls Day Sarah takes Lizzie, Brittany, and Emma for a girls day out, while Todd takes David, Greg, Robert, and Henry for a guys day out. 7. David vs Hugh David attends a class at the community college and is partnered up with Hugh, to his disgust. 8. Louds meets Millers Lisa and David get their siblings together, to disastrous results. 9. Mandee and Jackie's Karma Robert and Riley give Mandee and Jackie a taste of their own medicine, with help from David and Greg. 10. Stuck in Present Time Varian and Cassandra get stuck in the present day. Varian goes to school with Robert and Riley, and Cassandra attends the community college with Sarah as one of her professors. 11. Grandparents Day Grandma April pays a visit, to the Miller siblings' dismay. 12. Varsandra's Wedding Varian and Cassandra get married in the year of 1510 and David, Greg, Riley, and Robert appear as the special guests! 13. A Look in the Future Greg and David take Robert and Riley to the future, where they meet their future kids, Ricky and Roger. 14. Quadruple the Trouble When Greg invites Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus over for a sleepover, chaos ensues. 15. Mandee and Jackie's Reform...maybe Mandee and Jackie apologize to Robert and Riley for picking on them. It's later revealed that David and Greg staged the whole thing. 16. A Miller's Christmas The Millers celebrate Christmas. David and Greg time travel to 1500 to give Varian and Cassandra a merry Christmas. Robert and Riley make Christmas dinner and the Christmas cookies. Lizzie helps Landon get into the Christmas spirit. Grandma April struggles to come over after a big snowstorm. 17. David's 6th Birthday It's David's birthday, and he decides to spend the whole day with Foop in 1500, to the rest of the Millers' dismay. 18. David's Choice David gets accepted to a medical school early and is conflicted on leaving his family and friends. 19. A Life of Varsandra A peek in Varian and Cassandra's life when they're married with kids. 20. A Miller's Halloween On Halloween, David and Greg throw their own Halloween party; Robert and Riley sell candy they made from scratch at the high school's bake sale. 21. Stuck With the Genderbent Millers An episode centering around the gender-swapped Miller family and their friends. Dani and Grace time travel to help their ancestors, Varia and Cassandro get rid of the black rocks in Corona. 22. Stuck With the Millers: The Movie See the Millers like you never seen them before in this live action movie! In the movie, the entire Miller family and their friends time travel to 1501 in Corona to help Varian get rid of the black rocks and Cassandra back to normal from the Ghostly Girl's manipulation. This is the series finale.Category:Episodes